


Completely floored

by Miizurichan



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge: NoiAo [11]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP - Porn Without Plot, on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Company parties are boring, but tripping over a small set of stairs can lead to a different type of fun than Noiz and Aoba had in mind when they got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely floored

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was on the floor so i just rolled with that really.  
> this is pwp to the max  
> Enjoy!

Company parties were always boring for Aoba and Noiz, but they had their way of dealing with that. Alcohol was consumed slowly; everything went at a slow, comfortable pace until they came home. 

Hands were everywhere, pulling at clothes but nothing came off fast enough. They kissed sloppily as they stumbled through the entrance hall. A giggle left Aoba’s lips as Noiz kissed down his neck. 

Noiz hummed against Aoba’s neck before latching onto it again to make a hickey. This time, a small moan left Aoba but something quite unfortunate happened. 

As they were both busy pulling at each other’s clothes and leaving hickeys, they didn’t notice the small stairs they have that separate the entrance hall from the start of the living room. This caused Aoba to lose his footing and crash down to the floor with Noiz over him. 

Noiz instantly fussed over Aoba, but Aoba kissing him again and locking his legs lightly around his waist quickly stopped it. “Don’t care, fuck me here.” Threading his fingers through Noiz’s soft, short hair, Aoba grinned. 

“My pleasure.” Noiz raised an eyebrow, but didn’t hesitate to oblige to the request. He kissed down Aoba’s neck once more and unbuttoned his shirt. Their jackets had already been flung off somewhere. 

Aoba’s head thumped gently against the floor as Noiz kissed and licked around on his neck, but he still managed to reach up to unbutton Noiz’s shirt. 

Their shirts were flung off somewhere around them and Noiz was quick with flinging off Aoba’s pants before flinging off his own as well. Noiz removed Aoba’s socks while stroking his thumb over the entire arches of his feet. As these were ticklish spots, Aoba couldn’t help but let out a breathless gasp and arch his back while trying to pull his feet away from Noiz’s grasp. 

“Unfair!” Aoba huffed and looked up at Noiz who just shrugged and reached over to get the lube from where he had hidden it behind the picture frame before they left. 

Aoba was still pouting when Noiz leaned down to kiss him while flinging his boxers off somewhere. “No need for that pout.” Noiz leaned up a bit again to lock eyes with Aoba while he lifted one of his legs up to his shoulder. 

Aoba only watches as Noiz spreads some lube on his fingers and moves his hand down. Soft, breathless moans spill out of his lips as Noiz works him open with gentle, yet skilled fingers. 

By the time Noiz has the third finger in; Aoba is moaning quite loudly and arching his back. His cheeks are flushed and his chest is rising and sinking in time with his heavy breathing. 

Noiz knows Aoba is starting to get a bit impatient when he whines slightly and pouts slightly up at him. Aoba looks as if he’s about to talk, but Noiz silences him with a soft kiss as he pulls his fingers out and spreads some lube over his dick. 

Noiz doesn’t waste any time with lifting Aoba’s other leg to his shoulder as he slowly pushes into him. Aoba arches his back and groans slightly, but not because it’s painful. 

When Noiz leans down and puts his palms flat on the floor beside Aoba’s head, he reaches up to grab onto his forearms. Their eyes are locked as Noiz starts thrusting slowly. 

The slow pace makes Aoba moan softly and lean his head back against the floor. He can hear Noiz’s soft groans from above him and the sound makes his skin tingle. 

The harder Noiz thrusts, the more sounds Aoba makes. Gasps, groans, moans, it’s all spilling out because of the pleasure shooting up his spine. The way his back is rubbed lightly against the floor somehow adds to the pleasure. 

It didn’t take Aoba long to get to the edge, not when Noiz decided to lean down, lift his legs off his shoulders and spread them wider. Hickeys are once again left all over Aoba’s neck and shoulders. The action causes Aoba to gasp in surprise and curl his toes. 

Noiz hides his face in the crook of Aoba’s neck as he snaps his hips forward. Groans leave his lips, but they sound quiet against the sounds Aoba makes. 

Aoba arches his back and wraps his arms around Noiz as his orgasm takes him completely by surprise. He digs his nails slightly into Noiz’s back and moans his name breathlessly. 

The slight pain from Aoba’s nails is enough to send Noiz’s thrusts completely off their rhythm as his orgasm reaches him as well. He chants Aoba’s name while covering his shoulder with kisses. 

They’re both feeling tired and breathing heavily as they calm down. Noiz pulls out gently and pulls Aoba over himself as he lays down. Neither of them say anything and they’re too tired to get up. 

Noiz has an arm curled around Aoba’s waist and his eyes are already fluttering to a close as sleep creeps in on him. Aoba appears to almost be asleep, but he still manages to press a soft kiss to Noiz’s chest.

They’re aware they can’t spend an entire night naked, sleeping in the hallway of their own home, but they don’t care. They could move to the bed, or the couch at a later point, probably.

**Author's Note:**

> it's four in the morning and I have no idea if this even makes sense at this point OTL somehow I feel kinda happy with it though?


End file.
